Your Body is a Wonderland
by Emilia Taylor
Summary: Grimmjow and Narumi stay in for the afternoon and things get heated. This is my first Lemon. GrimmjowxOC I was done with this about 2 weeks ago, but FF wouldn't let me upload -.- READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :D


**Hi! I know it's been a while since I uploaded anything, but I was working on this and it's the longest Fan Fiction I've written yet. This is also my first M rated Fic and for good reason, it has some pretty explicit sex in it haha it's my first time writing smut so please tell me how I did **** This was inspired by John Mayer's Your Body is a Wonderland and my perviness lol This is lemon between my OC and Grimmjow. Grimmjow is insatiable and always ready for more, whether Narumi is or not is the only thing that slows Grimmjow down. It starts off sweet then gets kind of hard core then ends pretty mildly, more towards the sweet side. ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

Bright sunlight peeked through royal blue curtains landing softly on a relaxed, sleeping figure in a large king sized bed with a matching royal blue comforter and sheets that were in disarray and tangled in tan, shapely legs. Hazel green eyes fluttered open, squinting at the intruding light. The figure slowly rose; shoulders slumped, head hanging with locks of messy, golden brown hair falling around an angelic face. A tan, delicate shoulder was visible along with part of a collar bone, behind an oversized white, button up dress shirt that only had two of the middle buttons done. The disheveled figure groaned as she kicked her legs, untangling herself, and also revealing that she was only wearing the oversized shirt with no bottoms aside from light blue panties with the number 6 in a darker blue printed on the right cheek. The girl lightly placed each foot on the cold, wooden floor then stood up. She silently made her way out of the room, took a right down the short hallway of an average sized 2 bedroom apartment and walked into a brightly lit kitchen area. "Hey babe, I made coffee." A deep, rough voice made the girl finally raise her head; her sleep ridden eyes were met with the shirtless muscular back of the owner of the deep, rough voice. Dark grey sleep pants hung dangerously low on sun kissed hips, the man turned around holding two steaming cups of coffee in his large hands that were connected to long, defined arms, every movement making his muscles ripple under his seemingly tight skin. She smiled and went over to the tall man, she took one of the cups of coffee, taking a few timid sips before taking a larger gulp of the warm liquid, before taking the man's cup from him and her own and setting them on the counter nearby, then turned back to run her hands across his firm abs before wrapping her arms around his waist, "Good morning" she whispered as she nuzzled her face into his warm chest. The man chuckled and returned her 'Good Morning' hug by placing his arms around her and holding her tightly. "So, today's Saturday, ya got any plans?" the man whispered into her soft brown hair. She looked up into his deep cerulean eyes that were almost obscured by strands of messy cyan hair falling in his face as he looked down into her eyes, "Well I-" She was cut short by a tender peck on the lips, "Let's stay in today, Umi, please? You can do whatever ya need to do tomorrow, right?" Narumi smiled and reached up to caress his cheek then run her hand through his surprising soft hair, "I guess so" She mock pouted, "What did you have in mind for today, Grimm?" A sexy smile, revealing stunningly white teeth, played across Grimmjow's face, "I dunno, I guess ya gotta wait and see" he smirked. "Oh so it's going to be a surprise? Hmmm for some reason that doesn't surprise me" She laughed, her nose crinkled as her eyes briefly closed. "God, you're gorgeous when ya laugh" Grimmjow held her tighter, his eyes focused in on her lips for a split second before capturing them with his own. Narumi accepted the kiss as Grimmjow deepened it, tasting coffee on each others' tongues. Narumi's hands started to wander across Grimmjow's back before running her fingers lightly over his toned abs making him twitch at her gentle touch. Grimmjow's hands were just as busy as Narumi's as he moved them down to her firm ass cheeks, squeezing them lightly making Narumi squeak. Grimmjow's and Narumi's tongues danced between their connected mouths exploring each other thoroughly. The two separated momentarily to catch their breath, "Hmmm I think I'm liking this already" Narumi panted slightly, Grimmjow smiled before leaning down to reestablish the kiss. While their mouths were connected, Grimmjow moved his hands further down to pull Narumi's legs around his waist so that he was carrying her. He carefully made his way back down the hallway towards the king sized bed that Narumi had woken up from. Grimmjow moved his right hand from Narumi's bottom to place it behind her head as he gently lowered her onto the soft bed, separating their lips. Narumi's arms fell lazily outstretched to either side of her, her golden hair splayed around her head; one of her knees bent slightly on top of her other leg, the oversized dress shirt hanging precariously on her slim frame. Grimmjow had to stop and stare at her, she was beautiful. Her skin was flawless and smooth, like porcelain. His lust filled eyes racked over her body, stopping momentarily on her slightly red, swollen lips, _"Like candy"_ he thought, her pink tongue peeked out from behind those candy lips and licked along her upper lip, _"Like bubble gum"_ he smiled at the thought. His cerulean eyes caught her hazel ones right before his hand came up to brush away the stray hairs obscuring her beautiful face before lightly running his thumb over her lips. She smiled, Oh God, that smile. It stirred up those butterflies in his stomach every time. She was the only one in his entire life that made those butterflies. He hated sickly sweet things like love and romance; he was a fighter, not a lover, but this girl… This girl changed everything, she was the only exception, she melted away his rough exterior and brought out the sweet, almost sensitive guy in him that Grimmjow didn't even know existed. He chuckled lightly at the thought; he beat up guys who were like this, soft. But he was only soft for Narumi. He couldn't help it, he didn't know what it was about her that did this to him and if anyone other than Narumi saw this soft side of him, they were dead. "Grimmjow?" a sweet voice split through Grimmjow's thoughts bringing him back. Narumi had sat up on her elbows and was now a couple inches away from Grimmjow's face, "Are you ok? You were just staring at me for the longest time." She smiled softly, Grimmjow shook his head, "I'm fine, babe, I was just thinking." A puzzled look took over Narumi's face, "About what, hun?" Grimmjow laughed, "About how much I love ya, how lucky I am and how you've made me soft" he stuck his tongue out at her at the last part teasingly. Narumi frowned,"I haven't changed you, have I?" Grimmjow chuckled again leaning down to kiss her, "If you have, It was for the better, babe, so calm down." Narumi giggled before turning around and crawling farther onto the bed, giving Grimmjow and nice view of her firm ass. He subconsciously licked his lips before going after her. Narumi laid down on the bed, slowly turning so that her head landed on the soft, down pillow looking up at Grimmjow as he leaned over her. Grimmjow leaned down to Narumi's neck and began to lightly suck and bite at the junction of her neck and shoulder, receiving a soft, sexy moan or squeak from Narumi whenever he hit a particularly sensitive spot. "Grimm…" Narumi breathed, Grimmjow raised his head from her now love bitten covered skin, "Yeah babe?" Narumi's usually sweet smile was replaced with a sexy, smirk, "I'm a little hot in this shirt" she motioned to the dress shirt that wasn't really covering much, "Only a little hot? You look very hot to me" He smiled sexily; he knew that she loved corny one liners. Narumi playfully pushed his chest and smiled up at him. Grimmjow supported himself on one hand and used his other to undo the only two buttons keeping the shirt on her body. When he finished with the buttons, he pulled the fabric back to reveal an ample chest that had been trying to hide behind the loose clothing. He smiled, everything about her was beautiful. He took a second to admire her before dipping his head down to her jaw line to start a trail of kisses down her neck, onto her collar bone, down her chest and into the valley of her breasts. Narumi let out a shaky sigh as he moved his warm kisses over to her left breast, taking the pink nub in between his teeth lightly, earning him a small gasp from Narumi. He grinned as he continued his menstruations before moving over to the right breast, not wanting it to feel neglected and repeated the process of earning sweet moans from the now writhing girl beneath him. Grimmjow moved his head down her shivering body, dragging his tongue across her firm stomach, dipping into her belly button causing her to squeak. He went down even lower; scraping his teeth along the top of her panty line, biting down on the waistband of her underwear while his hands rubbed her warm thighs and ass. Grimmjow moved his hand up and his fingers wiggled under the sides of the underwear on her hips. He was going to pull them down until a small hand reached under his chin. He released the restricting fabric when the fingers delicately pulled his face up. Narumi had sat up on her left elbow, her right hand holding Grimmjow's chin, "Not yet", she whispered huskily, smiling. Grimmjow groaned and crawled up her body, pushing lightly on her chest to lay her back down, making his way back to her sweet lips. Their tongues briefly fought for dominance before Grimmjow took over with a renewed sense of wonder in exploring her mouth. Narumi's hands came up to entangle themselves in his soft blue hair, and then gently grasped his shoulders. Grimmjow smiled, knowing what she wanted and relaxed his body as Narumi pushed his shoulders and made him fall over so that they switched places. Narumi straddled his waist, and placed her hands on his chest. Her hair messily fell into her face, and her breasts jiggled slightly, she flashed him a sultry smile and Grimmjow moaned, "There's something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face… and how you look without a shirt on." Narumi's smile widened and her hands began to roam over Grimmjow's tanned, muscular chest. She leaned forward and brought her face to his chest. Grimmjow watched her intently as her bubble gum tongue came out between those candy lips to taste his skin. Narumi dragged her tongue down the center of his torso; going over every curve of his abs. Narumi repeatedly went over his muscles, occasionally dipping into his shallow belly button or coming up to his Pecs to lick at his nipples causing him to take a sharp intake of breath. Narumi was just getting started and she could already feel his hardness poking into her thigh. Narumi was about to go for yet another once around on his abdomen when Grimmjow growled, "Babe, I can't take much more of this." She looked up and chuckled, seeing him in such a state of heated need was quite a pleasurable sight for her. Narumi wiggled down his body so that she was kneeling between his legs, dragging her hands down his body to rest on his thighs. She started rubbing his legs, getting dangerously close to his heat. Grimmjow tried to move so that her hands would touch him where he wanted her to, but Narumi made sure that she didn't. Grimmjow growled, "Don't toy with me, babe." Narumi laughed and then suddenly grasped his semi-hard length through his soft pajama bottoms causing Grimmjow to gasp and throw his head back. Her talented hand worked him through the fabric as Grimmjow squirmed and panted. Narumi removed her hand; Grimmjow whined and raised his head to look at her with wanting eyes. Narumi smirked as she brought her hands up to the hem of his pants; her delicate fingers tickled his skin when she pushed them under the fabric to pull them down. Grimmjow lifted his ass to allow her to remove his pants revealing white briefs that tightly clung to his protruding member. Narumi threw the pants on the floor and hungrily eyed his underwear. She moved her hands up his legs, lightly trailing her fingers as she moved to palm his length through his briefs. Grimmjow tightly closed his eyes in pleasure while Narumi continued to play with him. Narumi leaned down and grazed her teeth along his member earning her a sharp intake of breath at the sudden contact with her mouth. Narumi moved her mouth up to bite the hem of his briefs, her hands on either side grabbing his underwear, she pulled her head and hands down, bringing the constricting clothing with her revealing a large, erect member. Grimmjow hissed at the sudden rush of the cold air on his hot member. Narumi discarded the briefs and looked Grimmjow in the eyes as she delicately wrapped her fingers around him and slowly began to pump. Narumi leaned down to kiss the tip before giving his member a long lick from base to tip, Grimmjow groaned loudly. Narumi licked him a few more times before bringing her mouth up to the tip and engulfing him in her warm mouth. "Oh God, Umi…" Grimmjow moaned as she started bobbing up and down on him, deep throating his member and bringing him closer and closer to release. "Ba-babe, as much as I-ah! Love the wa-ay your mouth feels-oh God- you're gonna have ta st-stop" Grimmjow panted as Narumi pleasured him with her skilled mouth. She reluctantly took her mouth off of his now wet and weeping member and looked him right in the eyes as she seductively licked her lips, "Mmmm are we gonna get this started now?" Narumi backed up off the bed and turned around, giving Grimmjow a full view of her 'almost' naked body. Narumi Looked over her shoulder at him as her hands roamed over her own body, cupping her breasts then moving down to her underwear. Hooking her thumbs under the top of them, Narumi started to take them off at a tantalizingly slow pace while wiggling her hips. Grimmjow had sat up on his elbows to watch her strip tease, licking his lips. Narumi swayed her hips back and forth as the blue panties slid further down her ass, exposing her crack and her lack of tan lines. Narumi finally pulled them off completely and dropped them around her ankles; she stepped out of them and turned to face Grimmjow. The skin under her panties was just as tan as the rest of her; she had no tan lines that Grimmjow could see. Grimmjow's eyes moved down every curve of her body from head to toe, pausing slightly to stare at her neatly trimmed pubic area, he moaned and licked his lips again. Narumi bit her lip, chuckled and turned to leave the room. "Wh-what the hell, Narumi? Where ya goin'?" Grimmjow shouted, almost with a whining tone. Narumi looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a quick evil grin, "Chase me" she whispered before she ran out of the room. "Fuck!" Grimmjow scrambled off of the bed and ran out after her. Their apartment wasn't very big, but it was big enough and had enough furniture in it for Narumi to escape him and keep distance between their completely naked and heated bodies. Narumi and Grimmjow were standing on either side of their large couch, both in half crouched positions. Narumi was smiling wickedly at Grimmjow until her let out a feral growl that quickly changed her face to one of slight shock and the tiniest bit of fear, "Gr-Grim?" Grimmjow had taken a predator stance and was staring her down with a vicious smile and eyes darkened with lust. Narumi hadn't seen this in Grimmjow before and it scared her a little bit, but turned her on more. Narumi's eyes darted around looking for an escape route and decided to make a run for it back to the room. She took off towards the room, but wasn't fast enough as strong arms wrapped around her naked waist from behind, lifting her up in to the air. "Grimm!" Narumi screamed, making Grimmjow laugh manically. Grimmjow turned her and threw her over his shoulder and sauntered back to the room, "Ya really thought you could get away from me, babe?" He chuckled before throwing her on to the bed. Narumi bounced a little bit and looked up at the sexy man in his birthday suit in front of her, but this wasn't her Grimm, he had taken on an almost animalistic persona that turned Narumi on beyond belief. Suddenly, Grimmjow pounced and grabbed her ankles, roughly pushing them apart exposing her sex. Narumi's eyes widened as he descended upon her. Grimmjow's tongue darted out and gave her wet pussy a long lick from bottom to top, making Narumi cry out. Grimmjow's hands held her legs apart as he began to lap at her folds, much like a cat, probing her hole with his expert tongue. Grimmjow circled her clit with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth, gently nibbling on it, making Narumi gasp and moan, "Grimmjow! I'm- I'm go-"She couldn't manage the rest of the words as a powerful orgasm ravaged her body and she screamed, Grimmjow quickly lapped up all the juices as the flowed, cleaning her with his rough tongue. Narumi shuddered as she experienced the after effects of her orgasm, Grimmjow lifted his head up and licked his lips, "If I didn't think ya'd pass out, I'd do that to you all day long, babe, I love the way ya taste." Narumi laughed as Grimmjow crawled up her body to bring his lips to hers. Narumi could taste herself on his tongue, it wasn't all together unpleasant, but it was foreign. Their tongues licked and rubbed on each other while Narumi's hand slid between their bodies to grip Grimmjow's cock. Grimmjow's body twitched at the unexpected contact, but continued the kiss. Narumi's hand pumped him a few times before guiding him to her entrance. Grimmjow shifted so that he lined up with her and then quickly impaled her on his massive cock. Narumi released Grimmjow's lips, crying out in pain and pleasure from the large heat now inside of her. Grimmjow tilted his head back and closed his eyes at the sudden heat that engulfed his rock hard cock. After a moment of adjustment for the two of them, Narumi made a barely audible moan, "Grimm… Fuck me…" Grimmjow groaned and happily complied. He slowly pulled his cock out to where just the tip was inside of her before roughly slamming back into her, making her scream. Grimmjow set a quick and rough pace for their heated love making, grunting with every thrust inside of her warmth. Narumi was letting out sexy moans and whines with each of Grimmjow's movements. She started to feel that recognizable heat growing inside of her and began to push herself up, meeting Grimmjow's thrusts, making him go even deeper. Grimmjow felt her walls start to clench around his cock and began slamming into her harder and faster. "Gri-Grimm! Oh! Ah I- I'm so close, Grimm! Ungh harder! Aaaaahhh!" Narumi panted. Her moans sent Grimmjow over the edge and he pounded into her brutally as he too neared his climax. Narumi reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and started licking, kissing and biting at his neck. They were both so close and then Narumi bit down hard on Grimmjow's neck, drawing blood. Narumi then sucked and licked at the wound she had made, the mixture of pleasure and pain sent Grimmjow over the edge. His balls tightened and he released himself deep inside of her. The sensation of Grimmjow's hot cum inside of her sent Narumi screaming over the edge. Her walls clenched around his cock and milked him dry. As they rode out their powerful orgasms together, Narumi pulled her head back to kiss Grimmjow passionately. Grimmjow's body slumped and he pulled his spent cock out of Narumi's dripping pussy and fell beside her. They were both gasping for breath as the effects of their wild love making washed over their bodies. Grimmjow and Narumi lay like that for a little while before Grimmjow reached over and wrapped his sweaty arm around Narumi's equally sweaty abdomen and pulled her to him. Narumi rested her head on Grimmjow's hot chest, closing her eyes and Grimmjow wrapped his arms around her body pulling their still heated bodies together, placing his chin on her head. "I love you, Grimmjow" Narumi whispered as exhaustion overtook her and she quickly began to lose consciousness. Grimmjow smiled and kissed her now sweat matted hair, "Love ya too, babe." Grimmjow's eyes fluttered closed as well as sleep overcame him. They fell asleep in each others' arms.

The next morning, Grimmjow woke up before Narumi did. He smiled, kissed her head and held her tighter before resting his chin on her head again, closing his eyes. Narumi stirred and groaned, her eyes slowly opened to the sight of up close tanned muscles. She smiled remembering yesterday and snuggled into Grimmjow's chest. "You awake, babe?" a deep voice rumbled through Grimmjow's chest and into Narumi's ears. She smiled and looked up into Grimmjow's eyes, "No, I'm asleep" Narumi giggled. Grimmjow laughed, "Smart ass, did I wake you up? I was gonna let ya sleep as long as ya wanted, yesterday was a little rough for ya" Narumi kissed Grimmjow's lips tenderly before burring her face in his chest, "Nah, I woke up on my own, but I'm still a little tired from yesterday" Grimmjow smiled and petted her head lovingly, "Ya wanna get some breakfast?" Narumi looked up again, "Can we take a shower first? As much as I love smiling like sex, I don't really enjoy being sticky." They both laughed, "Ya sure babe" Grimmjow released her from the warmth of his arms and Narumi sat up. She crawled over to the side of the bed and got up. Grimmjow turned over and swung his legs over the side of the bed, hissing when his feet hit the cold hard wood floors. Narumi waited for him at the door to their bathroom as he stretched and slowly walked over to her. She turned to walk into the bathroom when Grimmjow slapped her ass, "Ow!" Narumi jumped, grabbing her now stinging ass cheek and turned to glare at Grimmjow, "What was that f-" Her glare was met with familiar lust darkened eyes. "Grimm…. We're gonna take a shower and then eat, we don't have time for round two, I have things to do." Grimmjow smiled wickedly, "You can do whatever ya need to do tonight, and we've got the afternoon to mess around. Plus there's the time we're gonna be in the shower together…" Narumi's eyes widened, she had been thinking that they were going to take a normal shower together, apparently not. Grimmjow leaned down and grabbed Narumi's chin, bringing her face up to his so that he could run his tongue along her bottom lip before capturing her lips with his own in a passionate kiss. Narumi moaned into the kiss,_ "I guess my things can wait_" Narumi thought. Grimmjow broke the kiss and placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her and pushing her into the bathroom, closing the door with his foot. A couple seconds later, running water could be heard and then the opening and closing of the shower door. All that could be heard was running water and the occasional bump of Narumi and Grimmjow moving around inside of the shower. Then a scream of pleasure muffled by the closed door pierced the once almost silent air, followed by fast rhythmic bumps against the shower wall. Moans and groans were now audible through the door while the shower was still running. After about 45 minutes, the shower was turned off and the bathroom door opened, spilling out steam and two figures wrapped in towels, the larger figure carrying the smaller bridal style. Grimmjow carried Narumi to the bed, her head leaning against his chest, panting slightly. He gently laid her down and chuckled. Narumi had almost passed out during their "shower", I guess the lingering exhaustion from last night mixed with round two had really taken it out of her. Narumi lay on her back on the bed, clad in only a towel haphazardly wrapped around her, and began dozing off while Grimmjow left the room, wearing a towel hanging low on his hips, towards the kitchen to make breakfast. Grimmjow grinned as he made the coffee and stirred the eggs, _"After her nap and some food, she should be ready for round three" _Grimmjow thought wickedly.


End file.
